The End of It All
by PurpleRanger101
Summary: The Power Rangers are finding themselves decimated by a powerful source.  Each team is being wiped out, one by one.  Who can stop this menace?
1. Prologue

The sky grew dark as Trakeena and her loyal minions walked across the battlefield. Forms and shapes lay scattered all over the bloody meadow. The battle had been tough and the death toll high-but not for her side.

Trakeena came to a stop near a red-suited figure, resting her foot on top of his chest. "Andros, Andros, Andros. Did you really think you could defeat me, in my new state? Silly Space Rangers."

Visible on the blood-soaked grass were the bodies of Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie.

"I have won! No one will stand in my way!"

Loud, cackling laughter filled the air.

:MEANWHILE:

"You haven't won yet, Trakeena." The man snarled, then punched the intercom button.

"All teams, we are go. Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers are to stay here in reserve. Everyone else, go, go, go!"

:BACK IN THE CITY:

Trakeena began to walk again, her numerous monsters close behind and Stingwingers all around.

"STOP!" came a shout from behind.

Trakeena whirled around to see the Wild Force Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, Dino Thunder and Mystic Force Rangers standing there, facing her.

"This day is getting better and better! More rangers for me to destroy! ATTACK!"

The battle was swift and the battle was brutal. Sheer numbers overwhelmed the beset rangers. Finally, only four were left.

Trakeena raised a hand to stop her generals and spoke, "Return to your base. Share what has happened here."

Slowly, the rangers turned…and walked away.


	2. Tale of Woe

My friends and I walked down the road after church. Meagan Brown, Julia and Matt Hodge and Kaleb and Daniel Ross and myself.

"Are ya'll going to the barbeque next Saturday? Jason said it's going to be-" I broke off as something grabbed my attention.

A man stumbled out into the road, clutching his side. Julia and Meagan ran forward, the rest of us close behind.

"Michelle. Kaleb. Meagan. Matt. Julia. Daniel." He said, looking up at us.

"How do you know our names?" Julia asked, a touch of fear in her voice. "How do you know who we are?"

"I know more than you think. I know that Matt and Julia are brother and sister. I know that Julia and Daniel and Kaleb all have very good soccer skills. I know that Meagan has never had a fight in her life. I know that Michelle rides horses. I know a lot about you…because you've been chosen." He groaned, a low animal-like groan that chilled me to the bone.

And then…then his face came into clear view. A jolt of recognition shot through me. "You're Leo! The red Galaxy Power Ranger!"

Before he could reply, Kaleb snorted. "Power Rangers aren't real. Everyone knows that. Duh."

The denial of his very existence didn't even faze Leo. "Yes, we do exist. Most evil does not exist in this world because the Power Rangers, near and far, keep it away. But now, we need your help. You have been chosen to carry on the mantle of the Power Rangers."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? Prove that you're a Power Ranger."

Leo looked at him, then he suddenly doubled over in pain. "Aaaarrrggghhh…I don't have long. I am dying. But first, before I die, I must show you something."

He pulled a flat box from his pocket and pressed a button. A picture appeared. As we watched, a creature walked across, followed by many monsters, more than I could count.

"That is-or was-Trakeena. A couple weeks ago, we got word she was back. At first we didn't believe it, but recon done by the Aquitar rangers proved it was true. But this time, she's different. She has absorbed, over time, the abilities, special powers, will and skills, of countless monsters, demons, mutants, Orgs and the like. She is composed of Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Dark Spector, Olympius, Master Org, Lothor, Grumm, and Koragg. And she has used their armies of Putties, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Krybots and more to her advantage. We don't know the extent of her new powers, only that she is a lot tougher to destroy. She has killed countless rangers already. The Space Rangers were the first to confront her. She killed them without breaking a sweat. Four teams of rangers were sent against her, the Wild Force Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, Dino Thunder and Mystic Force Rangers. Five rangers walked away from that battle. Five out of twenty-two rangers. Only one Space Ranger walked away and that was to warn us." Leo paused to take a breath, then went on.

"After she destroyed these other rangers, our leader sent the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to attack. Watch this."

Trakeena stood in the middle of a plaza. No one but her and her motley crew were around. Everyone had fled in terror. Well, not everyone.

"Trakeena! We destroyed you twice, we can do it again!" a voice yelled.

Running up behind Trakeena came twelve people, eight guys and four girls. I recognized them as Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel and Ryan of Lightspeed Rescue and Leo, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Kai, and Mike of Terra Venture.

They came to a halt facing her and Carter and Leo yelled, "Ready guys?"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue Red! Lightspeed Rescue Blue! Lightspeed Rescue Green! Lightspeed Rescue Yellow! Lightspeed Rescue Pink! Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger!"

"Galaxy Red! Galaxy Blue! Galaxy Green! Galaxy Yellow! Galaxy Pink! Magna Defender!"

These were the battle cries before the Rangers rushed to attack.

The battle looked real good for the Rangers at first. They took down Stingwingers and Batlings, fighting their way to the real bad guys, the monsters, mutants, Orgs and robots. Dana and Kendrix were the first to break through.

As my friends and I watched, Dana and Kendrix were surrounded on all sides by at least twenty monsters. They were struck time and again, their screams echoing. Their bodies twisted in the air, their injuries overtaxing the morphing grid and their Ranger suits disappearing as they fell to the ground, bloodied and broken. Someone behind me gasped and I could hear Daniel muttering, "Oh, no, oh no, oh no…" Dana and Kendrix struggled back to their feet, determined to keep fighting.

On the screen, we could see Damon and Joel pushing their way through their enemies, trying, trying to get to the pink rangers, but before they could make it, the four Duke Orgs the pink rangers were fighting, slashed through Dana and Kendrix and they fell back to the ground, lifeless, and didn't move.

"Dana!!" Carter screamed.

"Kendrix!" Leo yelled.

Screams filled the air and Damon and Joel began attacking with a vengeance. Kelsey and Maya found themselves beset by six mutants and though they slashed and cut, the mutants were scoring hit after hit. Before anyone else had the chance to see what was happening, Kelsey and Maya were struck down and killed, still morphed.

The battle was short after that. So overcome with grief, Kai and Chad and Damon and Joel found themselves being beaten down and one by one, they were killed.

Julia was crying softly behind me as we watched Leo and Carter face off with Trakeena. Carter's faceplate had been blown off and I could see the tears on his face. Leo's side was burned and he was barely able to stay up.

"Leo, get out of here! You need to carry news of this to Captain Mitchell! Tell him we need that new team!" Carter snapped off a shot with his Rescue blaster.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Leo yelled, blocking a blow from Trakeena.

"Please, Leo! GO!" Carter gave him a one-handed shove, as he struck at his foe with the other.

"Okay." Leo's words sounded as if they were wrenched from his gut.

Then he turned and ran.

"Let him go," Trakeena said, "I'll still get to kill one red ranger."

As we watched, a huge fireball rose into the air behind the fleeing Leo and then the box closed.

"Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry." Meagan gave him a gently hug, so as not to hurt him any more.

"I don't have much time left. You six have been chosen to carry on to defeat Trakeena. Will you fight?" Leo asked.

"No! I don't want to die!" Julia's answer was an honest one.

"At least let me take you to our base and you can hear our leader. Please." Leo groaned.

"Ok." I said, making the decision for all of us.

Leo didn't respond, just attached little teleporter things to each of us, then pressed a button.


	3. Rangers Who Are Left

Next thing I knew, we were in a corridor, opposite a sign bearing the words MEGADECK 2. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and turned to see Leo on his knees, clutching his side, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Leo!" I yelled, bending over him.

"Too late for me. Please…help…protect…Earth." And then he was gone.

I rocked back on my heels, and blinked back tears. Such a valiant fighter. He'd only been in our lives for a short while, but we all felt his passing. Then I heard footsteps and looked up to see a pale Captain Mitchell standing over me.

"Good, you're here. Now, this is what we're-"

I cut him off. "We haven't said yes yet. We're just here to find out more."

Captain Mitchell frowned then motioned for us to follow him. "Okay, well let me tell you what's going on. I assume Leo told you what Trakeena has become?" I nodded. "Good. We first got wind of this two weeks ago. I sent Andros and the Space Rangers to ascertain the extent of the problem. But we underestimated the numbers of her army and her own strength. She surprised the Rangers and wiped them out. So I thought to destroy her quickly and sent all but two teams of Rangers to battle. Five of them returned. As I'm also sure Leo told you, then the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers took her on and were defeated. And now we need you. You six have been chosen to carry on the battle."

"Why us?" Kaleb asked.

"Because each of you shows the determination, the leadership skills, the strength, the courage, the heart, and the power to save your Earth. Because that's really what it's all about. Saving the world. And no, I can't promise you'll come out alive, but if you don't fight, all of Earth will die."

My thoughts were in a turmoil but in my heart I knew what I had to do.

"I'll fight." I said.

"Me too."

"Yeah, let's save the world."

"I'm there."

"Count me in."

"Let's kick butt."

Everyone agreed to fight and Captain Mitchell smiled. "Well, then come in here and meet the other Rangers who will be fighting with you."

We entered a large room where eighteen people stood around the room. Some were nursing cuts and bruises and some were wearing uniforms.

"These are your fellow Rangers. The lone survivor of the Space Rangers, Zhane, who was on KO-35 during the battle," a platinum-haired guy sitting in the corner nodded, "The Time Force Rangers-Wes, Eric, Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas-who came back from the future to help us," two guys in red and four people in white uniforms were standing in a corner, they nodded as well, "the survivors of the second battle. Alyssa of Wild Force," a brown-haired girl in a vest bearing the words Noble Tiger, "Blake and Hunter of Ninja Storm," two guys, one in crimson and one in navy, "Kira of Dino Thunder," a girl with dirty-blonde hair whose eyes were very red, "and Xander of Mystic Force, " a brown-haired guy in a black uniform, "And the team from S.P.D., Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd," five humans in uniforms bearing their respective colors, "who've come from the future to help us as well. And these are the new Rangers, Michelle, Kaleb, Meagan, Matt, Julia and Daniel."

We waved and then Captain Mitchell brought our attention back to him. "We've discovered that Trakeena has entered a rejuvenating cycle for two days. So we have that long to prepare. Get to know your teammates. We'll meet back here at 1800 hours tomorrow."

And he turned and left, leaving us to mingle. My friends just kinda stood there but I made my way over to Wes and the other Time Force Rangers.

"Hi! I'm Michelle. I think you guys are amazing! The way you all chose your own destinies is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, too bad other people's destinies didn't turn out so well, huh?" Eric muttered, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Don't mind Eric. He's very upset about the death of Taylor. They were very close." Jen whispered.

"Many of the Rangers here are saddened by personal deaths, besides just the death of their teammates. Zhane has lost his best friend and his girlfriend, Karone. Eric has lost Taylor. Blake has lost Tori, Kira's lost Trent. That's why we keep fighting. For those who died fighting." Hunter spoke, moving up to stand next to me. "Hi. I'm Hunter. Crimson Thunder Ranger."

I shook his hand and was embarrassed by the blush that spread across my cheeks.

Hunter and I started talking and talked for a good thirty minutes. During that time, I could see my friends slowly beginning to wander around. Couple Julia and Kaleb were together, talking to Katie and Lucas. Meagan was talking with Bridge; she was laughing at something he'd said. Daniel was sitting in a corner with Kira, talking with her. She was crying and he had his arm around her, comforting her as Daniel does best. Matt was talking with Zhane.

"You're a special girl. I'm gonna protect you during this fight." Hunter said.

"Thanks. Just don't get yourself killed. I think I'd be heartbroken.

"Did you meet everyone?" Syd asked as she walked up, hand-in-hand with Sky.

"No, I haven't met Xander, Alyssa or Kira." I replied.

"Well, I'm Xander. Nice to meet you." Xander greeted me as he ambled up, his Australian accent very interesting.

"And I'm Alyssa. Only ranger left of Wild Force." Alyssa's brown eyes were old beyond their years.

"Hey, guys. Daniel and I are going to go train. Back later." Kira spoke from behind me.

"Kira, you don't need to train. You need to rest and conserve your strength." Sky gripped her shoulder.

"No. If I had been better trained, more ready, I could have saved Trent. And I won't let anyone else die because of me."

As she turned and strode away, I stepped up to Daniel and whispered in his ear, "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

He nodded and disappeared after her.

"You have good friends, Michelle." Hunter commented softly.

"I know."


	4. Acceptance of the Powers

For the next two days I met with Captain Mitchell and he instructed me in the ways to be a leader. My friends and I also trained under Sky's tutelage and Hunter's as well. We learned karate, tae kwan do, and martial arts. I also hung out with Hunter and my friends who had all made friends. Kaleb and Julia became good friends with Sky and Syd. Daniel continued to be a present and calming influence on Kira. Meagan and Bridge drew closer.

Finally, at 1800 hours, we all gathered back in the meeting room. On a table in the middle of the room were morphers. I saw Space morphers, Growwl phones, and more.

Once everyone was present, Captain Mitchell began, "You are about to embark on a dangerous mission. A mission that must be completed, no matter what. And I have a little something to give each one of you. Zhane. Step forward."

Looking wary, the silver Space Ranger stepped forward.

"Zhane. Sole survivor of the Space Rangers. I bestow on you the power of the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Space morphers. You will be able to call on their weapons, power their zords, and you will possess their courage and heart. Raise your morpher," Zhane did so, "and accept their gifts."

As he spoke, five streaks of different colored light rose into the air and into Zhane's morpher. Zhane stepped back, a look of incredulity on his face.

"Alyssa. Sole survivor of the Wild Force Rangers. Step forward," Alyssa took a small step forward, "I give you the power of the Blazing Lion, Surging Shark, Iron Bison, Soaring Eagle and Lunar Wolf. You will be able to call on their weapons, power their zords, and you will possess their courage and heart. Raise your morpher," Alyssa flipped open her Growwl phone, "and accept their gifts."

As he finished speaking, the five Growwl phones on the table began to glow and the light rose from them and into her morpher. She stepped back, tears running freely down her face.

"Blake and Hunter. Step forward," the two brothers did so, standing stiff, "Blake and Hunter. You two are the only survivors of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Therefore, I give you the power of the Red, Blue and Yellow Wind Rangers and the Green Samurai. You will be able to call on their weapons, power their zords, and you will possess their courage and heart. Raise your morphers," Blake and Hunter did so, "and accept their gifts."

Two separate streams of red, blue, yellow and green light rose from the four Ninja morphers. One stream went into Blake's morpher and the other into Hunter's. They stepped back, examining their morphers closely.

"Kira. Sole survivor of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Step forward." Kira barely moved, just shifted her weight. The captain continued, "You are to be given the power of the Tyranno, Tricera, Brachio and Drago. You will control their weapons. Power their zords. Utilize Tyranno's super speed, Tricera's armor. You will have their courage, their heart. Raise your morpher," Kira did so, "and accept their gifts."

Red, blue, black and white sparkles of light flashed from the morphers on the table to Kira's morpher. It glowed faintly, then the light faded. She stepped back, her eyes full of pain and determination.

"Xander. Sole survivor of Mystic Force. Step forward," Xander took a bold step forward, "I give you the powers of the Red, Yellow, Pink and Blue Mystic Force Rangers. You will be able to call on their weapons, power their zords, and you will possess their courage and heart. Raise your morpher," Xander did this, "and accept their gifts."

The color stream that rose from those four morphers crackled with magical energy. Xander stepped back, a glow radiating from him.

"And now to our new team. Our scientists here and Alpha have been working around the clock for you. We have managed to harness the morphing energy from each Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue morpher to create these."

He pressed a switch on the table and a panel slid aside, revealing a rising platform, on which were six morphers.

"Michelle. Kaleb. Matt. Meagan. Julia. Daniel. Step forward."

We did so, no one saying a word.

"Michelle. You are the leader. You will harness the power of the Red Galactic Rescuer. You will power both the Red Galaxy and Lightspeed weapons and the Red Lion Zord and the Red Rescue zord. Kaleb. You will control the power of the Blue Galactic Rescuer. You will control the power of the Blue Galaxy and Lightspeed weapons. You will control the Blue Gorilla Zord and the Blue Rescue Zord. Use them well. Matt. You will receive the Green Galactic Rescuer power. You will power the Green Galaxy and Lightspeed weapons and the Green Condor and Rescue Zords. Julia. You will gather the powers of the Yellow Galactic Rescuer. You will power the Galaxy and Lightspeed weapons and the Yellow Wolf and Rescue Zords. Meagan. You are the Pink Galactic Rescuer. You power the pink Galaxy and Lightspeed weapons and the pink Wildcat and Rescue Zords. Daniel. You will be the Titanium Defender. Your strength will come in the Titanium Laser and the Magna Blaster. Your power will come in the command of the Max Shuttlezord. Now all of you, step forward and receive your morphers and the responsibility that goes with them."

We did, taking the morphers, and turning them over and over, admiring them and hoping we'd live up to them. As we did, a voice came from the door behind us.

"Not starting without us, are you?"

**Author's Note**: I hope you like the cliffhanger at the end of this one…I know this chapter was a bit boring! It was kinda redundant, but I wanted you guys to see how it was going to work. Next chapter should be up tomorrow!


	5. The Fight Is Commenced

**Author's Note: More of Ch. 5! Yay! And immense thanks go out to Challon86, who is my number one dedicated reader! Yay!**

A joyful shout came from Zhane. "Karone!" He rushed forward, grabbed her, kissed her and twirled her around, all in one move.

"Glad you could make it, Karone. Here is your Pink Galaxy Morpher. Welcome to the team." Captain Mitchell held up her morpher.

The tall, willowy blonde in the skintight black outfit walked forward and took the morpher, putting it on her wrist.

"You twenty-four have been tasked to protect the Earth, even if it means your lives. Will you accept this mission?" Captain Mitchell asked.

As one, twenty-four voices cried, "Yes, sir!"

Suddenly DECA began speaking. "Trakeena has returned to Earth. She is located on the outskirts of Angel Grove."

"Looks like she's at the old stomping ground." Zhane grinned, but a twitch of his mouth indicated his nervousness.

"Ok, let's go!" I ordered. We all pressed a new button on our morphers and teleported down to Earth.

We appeared opposite Trakeena and her massive army. She was walking away, into the city.

"Hey, Fang-face! We're gonna take you down!" Xander yelled.

"Me? Not likely. I'll destroy you just like I destroyed all the rest!" Trakeena shouted.

"Ready, guys?" I called, raising my morpher.

"Ready!" Twenty-three morphers were raised behind me.

"Let's Rocket! Silver Space Ranger!"

"Go, Galactic! Galaxy Pink!"

"Time For, Time Force! Quantum Power!

"Time Force Red! Time Force Blue! Time Force Green! Time Force Yellow! Time Force Pink! Quantum Ranger!"

"Wild Access! Noble Tiger!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, ha! Crimson Thunder Ranger!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, ha! Navy Thunder Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha! Ptera Ranger!"

"S.P.D. Emergency! SPD Red! SPD Blue! SPD Green! SPD Yellow! SPD Pink!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Galactic Rescue! Galactic Rescuer Red! Galactic Rescuer Blue! Galactic Rescuer Green! Galactic Rescuer Yellow! Galactic Rescuer Pink! Titanium Defender!"

Looking at my friends beside me, I saw Zhane, the lone silver Ranger, five Pink Rangers, four Red Rangers, three Blue Rangers, four Green Rangers, four Yellow Rangers, one Navy Ranger, one Crimson Ranger and one Titanium Defender.

"Okay, guys, this is it. This is where it counts. So…" I trailed off, when I saw four people running towards us. As they got closer, I could tell who they were and I gasped.

Running in front of everyone was Jason. Behind him were Kimberly, Trini, and Zack. Four of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"Hey guys. Did we miss the party?" Jason called.

"What are you doing here? Your power coins-" Zhane began.

"-were completely restored when Andros broke Zordon's energy tube so long ago. Now we're here and ready to fight." The four of them came to a stop next to our line and raised their power coins.

"It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon! Saber-toothed Tiger! Pterodactyl! Tyrannosaurus!"

Now all twenty-nine of us turned and faced Trakeena and her monster army, including mutants, Orgs, robots and other monsters.

"ATTACK!!" Trakeena yelled and her army charged.

"Do your duty to your Earth!" I yelled and we charged.

Both sides met in a fierce clash that instantly broke up into dogfights. Trakeena stayed well behind her lines, choosing to watch the battle from afar.

I found myself fighting three Orgs at once. Every member of my team was outnumbered by at least two to one.

Calling on my Quasar saber and Rescue Blaster, I struck again and again and was struck again and again.

Managing to grab a breath and look around, I saw all my friends fighting to stay alive…and I dove back in with a frenzy.

:Lucas:

I found myself being attacked by two mutants from the X-Vault. My chronosabers were flashing as I drove home hit after hit but it wasn't enough.

"V2!" I yelled, desperately calling in the big gun.

But before I could use it, one of the mutants sliced his sword through my arm and it and the gun fell to the ground. Pain radiated through me as I fell to my knees. Looking up, I saw both mutants step toward me. Then one of them fell back and I saw yellow blaster bolts hitting him again and again until he crashed to the ground, dead.

"Lucas!" Katie was rushing towards me…but she didn't make it.

As she was focused so intently on saving me, she didn't see the monster come up behind her and remove her head from her body.

"KATIE!!" I shouted.

I saw the mutant before me raise his sword and whispered, "This is it. Hopefully, it meant something," before my fate was the same as Katie's.

:Jack:

Z and I were fighting back to back. We were giving our all and we both knew it would not be enough. We were surrounded by four robots and were losing badly.

"AAAAaarrrrrgggghhh!" Z cried out as a well-placed blow caught her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, blood flooding out of her.

Abandoning all thoughts of the battle, I dropped to Z's side and neither one of us saw our death blows.

:Matt:

_Gotta keep fighting, _I thought. _Julia's counting on me. Can't give up._

Wielding my V-Lancer and Quasar Saber with rage and ferocity, I managed to keep the three monsters attacking me at bay. Then, came my undoing.

Almost as if I was hearing it in my head, I heard Julia calling out to me. Wildly, I looked around and saw her falling to the ground under a hail of blows and I knew, in my gut, that she was dead.

I lost all sense of reason. I no longer carded whether I lived or died…and this was good as blackness closed in around me and I breathed my last.

:Back to Michelle:

My friends were dying all around me. I knew we were losing just as I knew we'd keep on fighting.

Suddenly, Trakeena's forces began to disengage from their various battles and retreat a short distance to surround their leader. Determining not to ask questions, I simply turned and led my people back a ways.

Looking them over, I took stock of who we'd lost. Jack, Z, Lucas, Katie, Matt, Julia, Kimberly, Zack and Alyssa. Everyone still alive was injured in some way or another. Sky had lost his helmet and half his face was covered in blood. Bridge had a huge gash going from his forehead over his nose and down to his right cheek. Kira had only one arm.

"Everyone ready to keep fighting?" I asked.

"We will fight until we win or until we all are dead." Jason's words were laced with bitterness.

"Looks like it's gonna be the second one." Blake muttered.

"Hey!" Hunter stepped forward, "that's no way to talk! We've cut her numbers by over half! We can do this!"

"Let's take the fight to her!" I yelled, "CHARGE!!!"

And we charged back out to fight…and to die.

**Author's Note: Some old friends are coming to fight the Rangers…anyone care to venture a guess as to who? Here's a hint: Space and Galaxy Rangers took them down…but they just keep coming.**


	6. The Fight Is Continued

Two paces later, blaster bolts converged on a spot right in front of us, sending sparks and smoke high into the air.

Skidding to a stop, swords were raised as we looked around for the sources of the shots. And it wasn't hard to find as five figures strode out of the smoke.

"Wha—" Zhane sputtered. Karone looked aghast.

"We destroyed you twice! Kendrix gave her life destroying you!" Karone stammered, dumbfounded.

"And now we're back again! Back and better than ever." Psycho Red chuckled maniacally.

"And we are going to destroy all of you this time!" Psycho Pink's voice held an eager note in it.

"They know how to defeat my weapons. And Karone's. Someone else will have to take them on." Zhane spoke up.

I made a fast decision, one that could lead to deaths for many of my friends. "Jason, Tripp and I will have to fight them. The rest of you will continue to fight Trakeena's henchmen. Okay?"

"No. Three of you can't take on the five of them. They're too strong. Wes and I will help you." Jen's tone booked no room for argument.

"Fine. Let's go."

Jason, Tripp, Wes, Jen and I engaged the Psychos as everyone else went around us and resumed their fights.

"Finish this fast, guys! They're horribly outnumbered." I circled opposite Psycho Yellow.

"This will end fast, Rangers, but not in your favor." Psycho Red and Jason were eying each other appraisingly.

"You guys, we can do this. We have to do this." Jen and Psycho Pink were looking at each other warily.

"Are your delusions going to help you win?" Psycho Black and Tripp were standing stock-still, neither one budging an inch.

"Let's start this already." And Wes suited actions to words and charged Psycho Blue.

We met in a clash of swords and I instantly had no time to think of anything but my fight. Psycho Yellow seemed to match every one of my strokes with my Rescue blaster. I had foregone my Quasar saber, knowing that she knew defenses for it.

CLASH!! CLANG!! Metal hitting metal sounded all around me. Then, I heard it. The sound of a Power Sword hitting home. Jason scored a hit on Red, then a succession of hits. And Psycho Red was down…just as Tripp was killed by Psycho Black. Jason took over his fight.

We were all tired and we were all fighting tooth and nail. I could hear yells from the other battles but I didn't know who was dead or dying or perfectly fine. Finally, I managed to score a direct hit on Psycho Yellow.

"V-Lancer!" I yelled and the gun was in my hands. Bringing it to bear, I fired multiple times, blasting Psycho Yellow to pieces.

I turned to see Jen and Wes finishing off Psycho Blue-I didn't know how Jen had finished Pink but found I didn't care.

Jason was still fighting Psycho Black but as I watched, he used his agility to his benefit and managed to slice the Psycho Ranger in half.

I had to see how my team was faring and to do that I had to call a "Fall Back! Everyone fall back!"

As my friends began running towards me, I realized how much time our battles with the Psychos had taken. Twenty of Trakeena's monsters were left.

About half that many of my Rangers were returning. Zhane-with tears in his eyes-, Wes, Jen, Jason, Hunter, Kira, Sky, Bridge, Xander, Meagan and Kaleb. That was all. Out of twenty-nine, eleven were left.

"Okay, guys, this is it. We need to pull out the big guns and take them down, now. Ok?" I asked.

"OK!" everyone shouted.

"Power Cannon!" Jason shouted, and the giant bazooka gun was in his hands.

"Quadroblaster!" Zhane yelled and the gun of the Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Space Rangers was in his hands.

"Vortex Blaster!" Wes and Jen cried, and the large gun materialized.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" Hunter shouted and the weapon was in his hands.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Super Mode!" Kira yelled and it appeared, obviously having undergone some recent, very recent, adaptations so she could operate it one-handed.

"S.W.A.T. Mode!" Sky and Bridge yelled and were transformed. "Delta Enforcers!" they cried, and their guns were in their hands.

"Magi Staff! Axe Mode!" Xander yelled and his axe was in his hands.

"RescueBird!" I cried, and the Lightspeed weapon appeared.

"Quasar Launchers!" Meagan and Kaleb yelled and the guns were in their hands.

All of this took approximately five seconds and then eleven very strong, very powerful guns were pointed at the bad guys.

"FIRE!!!" I screamed and heavy bolts of light flashed out.

Monsters dropped dead, monsters disintegrated, burned up and were utterly destroyed.

But, when the fire faded, five monsters and Trakeena still remained. And, as we watched, they began to grow.

"Captain? I think we're gonna need some help." I said.


	7. Megazord Confrontation

Back at the Megaship, Captain Mitchell, Angela Rawlings and all the other techs and scientists were scrambling Megazords and Zords to go to the aid of the Rangers.

"Michelle? I have eleven Megazords coming to you. They are all capable of being driven and controlled by one Ranger. They're coming online…now." He punched a red button and then sat back.

At the fight scene, eleven Megazords materialized. The Turbo Megazord, Galaxy, Astro, Thundersaurus and Mystic Titan Megazords. The Mega Winger and the Q-Rex were there as well, along with the Time Force Megazord in mode Red, the Storm and Thunder Megazords and the Samurai Megazord. Last to arrive was the S.W.A.T. Megazord.

"Ok, guys, ready? Zhane, you'll command the Mega Winger. Wes-the Q-Rex, and Jen, the Time Force Megazord. Jason, yours is the Turbo Megazord. Hunter, you're still in the pilot seat of the Thunder Megazord. Kira, the Thundersaurus Megazord is in your charge. Sky, the S.W.A.T Megazord is in your charge. Bridge, the Samurai Megazord. Xander, the Mystic Titan Megazord will serve you as well as it always has. Kaleb, you'll be driving the Astro Megazord, Meagan the Storm Megazord and I'll take the Galaxy Megazord. Ok? Go!"

And we all leapt to our own Zords.

I found myself in the Red Control Room of the Galaxy Megazord. Looking out, I saw the ten monsters facing us…and Trakeena.

"You will still lose! I will still win!" Trakeena's voice held a slight edge of panic.

Without saying a word, all eleven Megazords charged and battle was joined once again. I was using the Galaxy Saber to slash and cut a horned Duke Org. He blocked every shot but finally, finally, I managed to defeat him.

I turned my Megazord to help Kira in the Thundersaurus Megazord and, while we fought, I tuned an ear to the voices coming from the comm.

"I need help! My Megazord's shot! I need help!" Meagan's panicked voice. Nothing I could do.

"Coming! Be right there!" Bridge and the Samurai Megazord were closing in on her position.

Then came a huge explosion and I heard the words, "I've done my best," spoken calmly and followed by a sad kind of sigh before Sky Tate and the S.W.A.T. Megazord disintegrated.

_NOOO!!_ A silent voice inside of me screamed in anguish; another friend was dead.

The sounds and calls of help continued until we had destroyed all but Trakeena. The Astro, Thundersaurus, Time Force and Samurai Megazords had been destroyed but Kaleb, Kira, Jen and Bridge had teleported out in time.

"This is the end, Trakeena. Surrender or be destroyed." Jason ordered. She didn't listen. Big surprise.

"Galaxy Megazord, Condor Missile Mode." I said and the Condor disengaged off of my back and appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"Q-Rex, prep missiles for launch!" Wes shouted.

"Power Sphere 11: Sting Blaster!" Hunter yelled.

"Power Sphere Combo: Turbine Combo!" Meagan cried.

All the Megazords made ready for one final attack.

"FIRE!!!" I shouted.

Then, as one, the Turbo, Galaxy, Thunder, Mystic Titan and Storm Megazords fired and the Mega Winger and Q-Rex fired. In a burst of light, Trakeena disappeared.

A major backwash of light, heat, and energy swept over us. It didn't affect my Megazord because I was far away but as I listened, I could hear shouts coming over the comm..

"They're gone! Just gone! Destroyed!" Zhane's voice was panicked.

"Backlash. They were too close. My Zord's showing major damage and I wasn't near as close as them." Hunter's voice was tired.

"Who's gone? WHO??!!" I yelled, needing to be answered, needing to know who else I'd led to their deaths.

"Jason and the Turbo Megazord are gone. And so are Meagan and the Storm Zords." Xander's voice was tinged with sympathy. "And the Q-Rex was also destroyed, but Wes managed to get out in time…just barely."

Meagan. She had been one of my closest friends and now she was gone.

"Well, Rangers. I guess we did it. Let's go back to the ship." I suddenly felt as if I were twenty years older.

Teleporting out of the Megazords, we all got together on the ground. Bodies were everywhere. Rangers, morphed and demorphed, mutilated or looking as if they were just napping.

I stood there and took stock of everyone's injuries. Bridge was on his feet but swaying badly. What little could be seen of his face-that not drenched in blood-was pallid and gray. Kira's face was white and she held her remaining arm tight to her chest. Hunter was nursing an injured shoulder. Kaleb was unable to get up, because his right leg was shattered. Zhane appeared unhurt. Wes was unconscious on the ground, with many cuts and probably internal injuries. Jen also was unhurt other than many cuts and bruises. Xander's stomach was sliced open and he was holding it together, bent almost double in pain. And me…well, I had a neat gash on my thigh that went nearly all the way around. But we all had emotional pain as well, and that, well…that may never go away.

**Author's Note: How did you guys like the battles? Challon86 was the only one to guess the Psycho Rangers, yay! She also reviews a lot, yippee! Hint, hint…review please! And don't worry the story isn't over yet…a new bad guy group is coming and so are a few other old rangers not involved in the battle…yay.**


	8. A Final Farewell To Those Who've Fallen

**Author's Note: Hey check out my new story-The First Step of Many. It's bound to be interesting! Thanks! Read and Review people, read and review!**

"Let's go back to the ship." I said. "Captain Mitchell, ni-nine to teleport."

And then we were back on the Megaship.

"Welcome back, Rangers. You have done well. You took grave losses but you persisted, coming out on top. Now-go to the infirmary or to quarters and rest. You've done well." Captain Mitchell saluted us, then added, "Michelle, I need to speak with you."

Zhane and Xander carried Wes and everyone followed them towards the Infirmary. I fell in alongside Captain Mitchell, limping along.

We walked a few paces, then stopped and Capt. Mitchell said, "I need to ask you a question. Did Kaleb, Daniel, Meagan, Matt and Julia tell their parents what they were going to be doing?"

The question hit me hard. "I-I know that Meagan had called her parents and told them and so had Julia and Matt but Kaleb and Daniel didn't."

"Well…as their leader, it is your duty to go and tell their parents that they have fallen in battle. When would you like to leave?"

"Give me a half hour. What about the others?"

"Karone had no family besides Andros. Wes and Jen will tell Lucas', Katie's and Tripp's families. Hunter is Blake's family. I will inform Jason, Kim, Trini and Zack's families, and Alyssa's. Commander Cruger will be notified and Sky, Syd, Jack and Z's families will be informed. I will see you in the vehicle bay in a half hour. In the meantime, you need to get your leg bandaged. I know it's hurting. You don't need to be so brave. It's okay to be hurt. Your whole team is hurting." He made a shooing gesture.

I headed for the infirmary and when I got there, practically my whole team was in beds. Zhane stood beside Kira's bed.

"How is everyone?" I asked Hunter, stopping beside his bed.

"Emotionally or physically?" He replied wryly.

"Physically."

"Xander had 35 stitches in his stomach. Bridge had 24 put in his head. One of Wes's kidneys failed and has to be replaced. My collarbone is broken. Other than that, and Kira's refusing a replacement arm, we're okay."

"Well, I've got to get my leg bandaged, I leave in a half hour."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the families of my friends that their sons, daughters, sisters and brothers aren't coming home. It'll be the hardest thing I've ever done."

Hunter sat up on his bed and then stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"Why? You don't know their families."

"Moral support. And who knows, maybe I can be of some help. Now let's get you bandaged up."

Once I had a cast on my leg from hip down to ankle, Hunter and I went to the vehicle bay. Captain Mitchell gave me the keys to the Rescue Rover and we drove it to our first stop, the Brown house.

I knocked on the door and Meagan's sister, Erin, opened the door.

"Hey, Erin. Are your parents here?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Erin turned to yell behind her, "Mom! Dad! Can you come to the den please?"

Moments later, Hunter and I were seated on a couch across from Erin, Mark and Angie.

"You have bad news, don't you?" Angie asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Meagan told you what she was doing, right?" I asked.

"She said she was going to be a Power Ranger and fight an evil that was threatening to take over the world. But are Power Rangers really real?" Mark replied.

Hunter didn't wait, just said calmly, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" and the Crimson Thunder Ranger sat where he had.

"I guess so." Mark muttered.

"Mr. Brown, Mrs. Brown, Erin, yesterday we engaged in a fierce battle. I led twenty-nine Rangers into battle. I brought nine of them out. Meagan, she-she didn't make it. She was killed in the final moments of the battle. I'm sorry." I began to cry.

Angie also began to sob, but she managed to ask, "Meagan said Kaleb, Daniel, Matt and Julia were fighting also. Are they ok?"

"Kaleb is fine. Daniel, Matt and Julia were also killed."

We talked and cried for a good hour and then Hunter and I made our way out and to the Hodge household. When we got there, we were met at the door by Mrs. Hodge.

"No…no…Michelle, you're here to tell me my babies are dead, aren't you?"

I nodded mutely. Mrs. Hodge screamed, began to weep and slammed the door in my face.

"Are you going to knock again?" Hunter asked.

"No, now she knows. If she wants to know more about how they died, she can call me. I have to go see the Rosses."

Kaleb had told me why he and Daniel hadn't wanted to tell their parents what they were doing.

"We never thought anyone would die. We've seen Power Rangers, we thought we'd all be fine, so why worry our parents? And now Daniel's dead and they never got to say good-bye." Kaleb had explained.

Arriving at the Ross house, I knocked and Mr. Ross answered the door.

"Michelle! Come in, come in. Kaleb and Daniel went on a trip for the weekend, so they're not here."

"Mr. Ross, can I speak with you and Mrs. Ross?" I asked.

He led us into the den and called his wife, who appeared a few seconds later. After we were all sitting down and I introduced Hunter, I began to talk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ross, Kaleb and Daniel aren't on a trip. Three days ago, we were asked to become Power Rangers, to protect the world from evil," Mr. Ross laughed-and Hunter morphed, causing the laughter to stop-I went on, "We engaged in a major battle this morning. Daniel was killed. He was killed protecting his Earth and his friends. Kaleb is okay, he suffered only an injured leg."

I paused to let it sink in. Both of them began crying and Mr. Ross started asking questions that I did my best to answer.

When we left there two hours later, I knew what we had to do.

Two days later, the nine remaining Power Rangers entered my church's sanctuary. Over two hundred people were there. I walked up to the podium and began speaking into the mike.

"Most of you don't know that two days ago, a massive battle was waged to save you from evil. We would like to take this time to remember those who fought and fell. Their picture will be shown on the screen as I read their name.

"Jason Scott. Red Ranger. Kimberly Hart. Pink Ranger. Zack Taylor. Black Ranger. Trini Kwan. Yellow Ranger. Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson. Blue Space Ranger. Carlos. Black Space Ranger. Ashley Hammond. Yellow Space Ranger. Cassie Chan. Pink Space Ranger. Andros. Red Space Ranger. Leo Corbett. Red Galaxy Ranger. Kai Chen. Blue Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix Morgan. Pink Galaxy Ranger. Karone. Pink Galaxy Ranger. Damon Hendrix. Green Galaxy Ranger. Maya. Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Mike Corbett. Magna Defender. Carter Grayson. Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Chad Lee. Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Dana Mitchell. Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Joel Rawlings. Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Kelsey Winslow. Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Ryan Mitchell. Titanium Ranger. Lucas Kendall. Blue Time Force Ranger. Katie. Yellow Time Force Ranger. Trip. Green Time Force Ranger. Eric Meyers. Quantum Ranger. Cole Evans. Blazing Lion Ranger. Alyssa Enrile. Noble Tiger Ranger. Danny Delgado. Iron Bison Ranger. Taylor Earhart. Soaring Eagle Ranger. Max Cooper. Surging Shark Ranger. Merrick. Lunar Wolf Ranger. Shane Clarke. Red Wind Ranger. Tori Hanson. Blue Wind Ranger. Dustin Brooks. Yellow Wind Ranger. Cam Watanabe. Green Samurai Ranger. Blake Bradley. Navy Thunder Ranger. Connor McKnight. Red Dino Ranger. Ethan James. Blue Dino Ranger. Trent Mercer. White Dino Ranger. Tommy Oliver. Black Dino Ranger. Jack Landors. Red S.P.D. Ranger. Sydney Drew. Pink S.P.D. Ranger. Sky Tate. Blue S.P.D. Ranger. Elizabeth Delgado. Yellow S.P.D. Ranger. Nick Russell. Red Mystic Ranger. Madison Rocca. Blue Mystic Ranger. Charlie Thorn. Yellow Mystic Ranger. Vida Rocca. Pink Mystic Force Ranger.

"We would just like to-" I cut off abruptly as my, and the other nine Ranger's communicators dinged.

"Sir? What is it?" I asked into the communicator.

"Trouble. Trouble." The Captain replied grimly.


	9. The New Threat is Faced

I turned to stare at my friends. Then, as one, we all jumped from our seats, rushed off the stage, down the aisle and into the foyer. As we headed for the door, a voice behind us called, "Wait! Michelle, wait!"

I whirled to see Jason, my youth pastor, running up behind us. He dashed past the nine of us and stood in front of the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Going to save the world. What's it look like we're doing?" I snapped back.

"You can't go fight. Look at you. Bridge has 24 stitches in his **head**. Xander's got **35** in his stomach. Kira's only got **one** arm! You're in no condition to fight!" Jason yelled.

"Ready or not, we will fight. It's our job, it's our duty. Now step aside, Jace. Or I will get you out of the way." My voice was low.

Slowly, he stepped out of the way. As I stepped past him, he whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

_So do I, _I thought, _so do I._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once outside, I called for the Rescue Rover and the Delta Cruiser. My own personal Red Astro Cycle was called for me. Zhane, Wes, Kaleb and Jen jumped into the Rescue Rover and Hunter, Kira, Bridge and Xander got into the Delta Cruiser and we all drove off for the main plaza, where a monster awaited us.

"Captain?" I called the ship on my communicator.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What can you tell us about this new threat?"

"He calls himself Mostro. From what I can determine, he has returned from a far away planet and has decided to conquer Earth. He brings with him Accoliti, which are his minions. He also brings an army of monsters. This one will be tough. Fight hard and fight well."

Shortly, we arrived at the plaza. A lone figure stood in the middle. I assembled my "troops" in a line.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Jen, Wes, Zhane and I will take him on. The rest of you are too hurt," however, seeing a murderous gleam in Kira's eyes I quickly added, "Well, Kira, we might can use your Ptera scream so you can help us. The rest of you are backup. Ready?"

Turning to the monster, whom I could now see was a giant yellow gold figure, I yelled, "We are the Power Rangers and we are here to take you down!"

"I do not think so. I will soon conquer this ugly planet and make all its inhabitants my slaves! Accoliti! Attack!" Mostro waved his hand and blue-green shapes tumbled through the air, resolving into four-legged dog-like creatures that raced towards us.

"Galaxy Rescue! Time For, Time Force! Let's Rocket! Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" and the five of us morphed and rushed to do battle.

The Accoliti were extremely agile but one slash with a sword or one hit with a gun would finish them off, it would seem. The problem was that they too were fast and powerful.

Zhane was fighting alongside me, but his movements appeared to be very lethargic. Kira was using her Ptera scream to drop the dogs left and right. Wes took a nasty swipe of one Accoliti's claws to the chest but kept on fighting. Jen was having the most luck, her sharp-sightedness allowing her to score blast after blast. Very soon, we destroyed all of the Accoliti, only to discover that Mostro had disappeared.

"Let's get back to…" I began and then trailed off, as Zhane slowly crumpled to the ground.

"Zhane!" I yelled, rushing to him. "Quick! Get him in the Rescue Rover!"

Twenty minutes later, we had returned to the ship. Zhane was in the infirmary.

"What's wrong with him?" Jen asked me.

"It would appear that he was wounded at the battle with Trakeena but kept it to himself. He has a huge gash on his back that stretches from his left shoulder to his right hip. The fight today only worsened it." I replied in a dejected tone.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Jen questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know. All I know is his gash will require 64 stitches to stitch it up and his pain was so great that they put him in a drug-induced coma."

"Michelle and Jen, report to Captain Mitchell's office." The general announcement echoed in the corridor.

Glancing at each other, we turned and walked off.

When we got to the Captain's office, he was sitting behind his desk. He motioned for us to take seats.

"This new threat prompts us to advance a project we've been working on. This new threat will require a new team of Rangers."

I cut him off, "A new team? You can't just rob the other Rangers of their chance to defend their world. What if they aren't done fighting? I know I'm not."

"Michelle. Look at it logically. There are nine of you left. Zhane has 64 stitches in his back and is in a coma. Kaleb has a shattered leg. Hunter's got a broken collarbone. Kira only has one arm. Wes-Michelle, he came awfully close to losing his other kidney today. Until he gets a replacement, it would be irresponsible to let him fight. Bridge has 24 stitches in his head and Xander's got 35 in his stomach. They are in no condition to fight.

"However, I would ask you and Jen to continue fighting. I would ask you to lead this new team of Rangers. Will you do it?"

"I'm in." Jen's response was instantaneous.

"Who is our first recruit?" I asked.

**Author's Note: Read and Review! The new team is coming but so are some very old rangers who are coming back! Also please read my new story, The First Step of Many and tell me what you think! Gracias! Oh and a chocolate bunny to Challon86 who remains my number one reader! Thanks!**


End file.
